Where's the Light?
by Shainingu
Summary: Kagome and her mother were going to spend a wellneeded motherdaughter day. Until they're hit by a car, and Kagome's mother dies. And to top it off, they can't find the other driver! How can Kagome handle her two lives, and grieve?
1. The Accident

A/N: Hiya, Shain here! Took long enough for a new story of Inu-yasha, huh? Well, here it is! All of my friends call this story emo, meaning dark. Well, what's new? My mother calls me MORBID! Nice, huh? All I do is watch Dr.G (autopsy) during dinner, I wonder why she calls me morbid...

Anyway, Inu-Yasha Sengoku o-Togi Zoshi doesn't belong to me, but this story does. So, if I catch you snatching my precious plot ideas away… You better sleep with one eye open, because I'll find out where you live! Ehhh, nah, but I'll be your worst enemy! Now, enjoy _Where's the Light? _!

She sat there, on the bed, alone. Nothing new to her. An other fight, an other loss to her. There was nothing to be gained by those worthless fights, she never won in his eyes. She always lost! She was useless to him, so why did she always return by his side? Worry? Or… Love?

She went to her desk, and sat on the rotating chair, and glanced over the desk materials. Old, dull pencil she never used, a few emptied-out ink pens, and a book, a blue little book. She opened it to the cover, which read: This book belongs to: Kagome Higurashi, ninth grade. It was hers. On the cover were doodles of adventures she's had over the last school year, in present time and past.

She turned to the last empty page, and dated it, June 25th.

_Dear journal, _

This is the last entry for you. I just had an other fight with Inuyasha… It makes me sad to see him run off to Kikyou over and over again. Nowadays I'm used to it, and don't do anything about it. In fact, Kikyou doesn't wish to see him again, at least from my view. I've saved her a few times, because of Inuyasha wanting to see her over and over, and as I'm with her, I get the impression she just wants to finish Naraku so she can return to the afterlife peacefully. Kaede, her younger sister, says until then, her soul cannot return to my body and the afterlife… That really makes me sad.

_And tomorrow, Mama and I are going to have a good time out at Shibuya, window shop, karaoke, and the carnival is in town down at Bunkamura. I just get this bad feeling when I think of Bunkamura, I wonder why…_

_  
Before I go, I wanna make a promise to myself, and to you, that one day -- hopefully in the near future -- I'll have the courage to let Inuyasha read this. Until then, I will write in the tenth installment to you.. Talk to you later! _

Kagome shut the booklet and sighed. "I wonder… What he's doing." And with that, she opened her window, and felt the summer's breeze comfort her, telling her just to have hope, and not to worry. Kagome knew Inuyasha could fight, and well, too. It's just… He did a really bad job at it apparently when she was gone. That did make her worry, though. He was so… Reckless.

The next morning, Kagome woke early, and dressed for the time: her blue summer dress. She strapped her sandals on as she sat on her bed, wondering when --

"Kagome! You have a guest!" Mama shouted.

"Who?" Kagome stood up and walked to her door. In front of her was a scowling albino half demon. She sighed. "No need to answer that question, Mama!" Kagome replied, "Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you there!" He demanded.

"Today is a mother/daughter day, Inuyasha! I don't want you ruining it. I haven't talked to Mama in really long time!" She shouted. Kagome turned her head towards the door, to a smiling mother, her mother. Her hair was down for a change, and the brown hair reached her shoulders. There was one hair clip in her hair, holding the bangs from her face. She wore a summer dress as well, but hers was lavender, along with her sandals. "Wow, Mama, I haven't seen you dressed up since… Well, before Souta was born!"

Mama laughed, "I know, it's been so long. It's alright if Inuyasha comes, it'll be fun. Just no fighting, okay, you two?" Mama smiled. Kagome blinked towards Inuyasha, and grinned innocently. At least Mama didn't mind. Honestly, she wanted him to go, it was Mama who needed to say if he could go or not. As Kagome went to find Inuyasha's hat, Mama added, "We'll buy him clothes for this era, too. He needs to fit in." Kagome smiled at Mama's comment. Kagome handed Inuyasha his hat and went downstairs. She could smell the burning scent of toast. Meaning Gramps was _trying_ to make breakfast. Souta couldn't cook, and it was Mama's day off.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gramps, step out of the way, before you burn down the entire shrine!" Kagome popped the toast out of the toaster and tossed the burnt toast away. She looked in the pan, and saw blobs of a light yellow, "Were you trying to make omelets?" kagome said, rinsing out the pan.

"Eh… Eggs." Gramps sighed.

"Kami…" Kagome muttered as she began cooking.

Inuyasha stood at the kitchen entrance, next to Mama. He was stunned, she was cooking so much faster than the first time he ever saw her cook her modern food. She was beating the eggs so fast, it stunned Inuyasha. Gramps stood there, blinking, amazed, by Inuyasha's point of view. "She's going to be a great mother some day. Honestly, I hope soon." Inuyasha heard Mama whisper. It was so soft, the whisper. Meaning she wanted only him to hear.

"Huh?" He blinked towards her, wondering what she had meant. Mama turned to Inuyasha and winked a sly wink.

Not her, too… Inuyasha thought, turning red. He folded his arms and feh'd. Truthfully, he'd love to be Kagome's mate, but he couldn't say that. It was kind of… It showed weakness, or something like that.

Three minutes later, Kagome wiped her forehead with a kitchen rag and smiled, "A few more minutes, and we can go. We've got to teach Souta how to cook, before he ends up like Gramps, Mama." Kagome joked.

"Hey…" Gramps folded his arms as Mama laughed with Kagome. Her laugh is so sweet, Inuyasha thought, watching Kagome's every move. She gracefully slid across the floor, to the refrigerator to get milk, and then she quickly put it away after pouring two cups of milk. Then she hurried over to the pan and put the omelets and two plates, and on cue, the toast popped out of toaster, which Kagome zoomed over and easily buttered the two toasted bread slices. She put the toast on the plates and set them table.

"Souta should be awake any minute, so don't eat his plate, Gramps." Kagome said as she walked towards Mama and Inuyasha.

"Yes, let's go." Mama smiled and led the three to her Honda outside of the shrine. As the climbed down the shrine stairway, Mama watched Kagome and Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. They smiled and were laughing. I'm amazed, Mama thought, I've never seen him laugh. Kagome must be the only one who makes him laugh…

"So, Houshi-sama was bothering you again?" Kagome smiled.

"Nothin' new! Every single fight, 'When will you go to the well THIS time?' …! It's annoying." Inuyasha growled.

"He only means well…" Kagome sighed.

"Says you." Inuyasha feh'd once more as the car was in sight. Small and silver, but it was transportation. They rarely used it, too. It was because eleven years ago, that very same car was Kagome's father's murderer. It stalled in the middle of the high way, and cars crashed right into it. They saved the car, but not the driver: Kagome's father.

Kagome froze at the sight of the car, and could remember the sight of the crash like it was yesterday. It was exactly two months after Souta's birth, and seeing as Gramps wasn't living with them at the time, Mama had to take Souta and Kagome to the crash scene. Souta couldn't remember the gruesome sight, but it was etched into Kagome's memory.

Kagome gasped, "Mama, it's--"

"I know. I thought it's be nice to have some fun on this day." Mama said with a small smile as they entered the small car. Kagome had to buckle Inuyasha into the back seat, but… She wasn't smiling. Sadness overwhelmed her all of a sudden.

Silence fell over the car…

"What happened on this day?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. Kagome choked back a tear, and that's when it hit him. "You don't have to answer--"

"No, it's alright, Inuyasha." Kagome said, fighting back tears. "Eleven years ago, on this day, my father died. It was in this very car, too. Five cars crashed into it, instantly killing him. I was only four. But I remember the day like it was…" Kagome bit back her lip and rested her head against the window.

"Like it was yesterday." Mama answered. As Mama turned the steering wheel, Kagome screamed.

"Look out, Mama!" Kagome cried, holding her head. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and heard the loudest screech ever. And his nose caught scent of the worst scent ever: burning rubber.

Before anything else happened, an other scream left Kagome's lips, and then a car hit Mama's side of the car. The force was so strong, it threw the car back. Inuyasha was conscious, and instantly caught whiff of blood. Kagome and her mother's blood, and lots of it. Then he heard people muttering. He shredded his seat belt, and climbed out, before anyone could say anything about him, and jumped onto a building. He watched from above. "I'm sorry Kagome. You've told me never to risk getting caught in your era, and I promised you that." He said, as a small cut allowed his blood to trickle down his forehead.

Then it dawned on him, he wasn't too far from the shrine. He had to tell Gramps and Souta! He stood up, "Wait a little longer, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, turning his back to policemen and running towards the shrine.

A buzzing sound whizzed into Kagome's head, making her head throb. She could hear a small boy sobbing, and two older males talking to each other.

"How are we going to tell her?" One asked.

"I will…" The other said sadly. Both totally familiar to Kagome, Inuyasha and Gramps!

Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's worried amber eyes. "Inu… Inu…. Yasha…." Was what she said.

"Kagome, you're alive!" Inuyasha said. Kagome swore she could have heard his heart pound in excitement.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked. Silence was her response. She remembered instantly. "How's Mama?" She demanded. Even more silence. Only thing she heard was Souta's weeps from behind Gramps.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha went by her side. Kagome forced herself to sit him, and she quickly heard her heart beat on the machine beside her. It was beating faster, because it took all of her strength to pull herself up. "She's gone." Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, knowing what was going to happen.

"What? No! No! She can't be! We were supposed to have fun!" Kagome clenched her fists and fell into Inuyasha's chest. She cried like a baby who couldn't find their mother. Tears seeped into Inuyasha's kimono, disappeared at touch. "We were… Supposed to… Have fun…" Kagome's words were drowned out by her sobs.

"She passed away at 11:59 PM." Gramps said, hugging Souta, trying to hush him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and hugged her. "Shh, Kagome… It'll be alright." He reassured.

"No, it won't! God has something on this day! I've lost both my parents!" Kagome cried, hugging Inuyasha now.

"So have I. I know what it's like, Kagome. It's hard. But you've got to move on." Inuyasha said. He looked towards Gramps, moving his eyes toward the door, telling him to leave them alone. Gramps nodded and took Souta outside, to the waiting room. "Kagome, shh…" He kissed Kagome's forehead.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from sobbing. He could see the full effect of the accident. Her forehead had stitches, she had a bandage on her cheek, and a few scrapes under her neck. He knew that she had a broken hand, and a dislocated shoulder, both were on her right arm. She had a bandage that wrapped around her thigh from glass that cut open her left thigh. It was hell to see her like this, Inuyasha thought.

"…" Kagome bit her lip, and nodded. It will be hard, Kagome thought sadly. But he's right, I've got two lives to uphold. She started high school in less than a month, and she had to help finish off Naraku. It will be hard… Her mind repeated. But, in her heart, she was grieving.


	2. Mourn

A/N: Thank you RamblingPhilosopher and iNuQTpIe for reviewing! I love knowing what my readers think! I think this is my best story yet, because this crash hasn't jsut affected Kagome, but Inu-yasha, as well! Well, enjoy chapter two, Mourn!

* * *

I hate this… I hate life… Why'd this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been me? I should have been the one to die, I deserve to die. Mama did everything for me, and Souta. I took for granted the blessed things she gave to me - to everyone, even Inu-yasha. ((A/N: Im going to start writing his name like in the manga. Heads up!))

Kagome thought these morbid thoughts as she lay in her hospital bed. She hadn't slept a wink since she awoke from her coma yesterday. The memories would just flash into her dreams, causing nightmares.

Kagome glanced over to her left, to see a sleeping Inu-yasha. So peaceful, Kagome thought. He brought his left knee up onto the chair, and rested his right arm on it, where his head rested. He wore a black baseball cap, which Gramps had given him last night. She found herself smiling upon the sleeping hanyou.

"You handled what I handled. How could you have gone on at all. And you were so young when Izayoi-sama passed on." Kagome whispered.

On cue, Inu-yasha stirred from his sleep, and looked up at Kagome. He could easily tell she hasn't slept. Inu-yasha yawned. As he stretched, he asked, "What was it you were saying about Mother? He looked over at Kagome, and saw small little bags under her eye, proving his theory on her not sleeping correct.

Kagome looked down at her sheets, her fist clenching to the blankets. Tears fell from her eyes. "It's so numb... It's so numb, Inu-yasha! How could you have handled this… This… Pain! Kagome cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She focused on her blankets, not wanting to see the look on Inu-yashas face. Anger? Sadness? It was quiet on his side of the room.

Arms wrapped around Kagome, making her silence her cries, turning them into hiccups. Inu-yasha tightened his hold on Kagome, and stroked the back of her head. "Shah… Kagome, you have to move on. Your mother gave you a life, live it to its fullest. Inu-yasha told her.

"You say it like its so simply. It's not, Inu-yasha. It's not!" She clung to Inu-yashas red haori, and started crying again, this time into his torso. Its so warm, Kagome thought.

Outside the room, in the courtyard, was a huge, somewhat terrifying, oak tree. It stood watch over this scene, of abandonment, of despair… Of entertainment. On the top branch of the oak, stood a female, wearing a silky blue kimono, that cut off at mid-thigh , and it's sleeves hung loose on the side.((A/N: Basically, its a silk blue version of Yura of the Hairs outfit, and it has long, long sleeves))

"_Ha ha ha. It worked. M'lord will be pleased. Ever so pleased._ She sneered as she watched Inu-yasha comfort Kagome. "_Low blood sinks to it's level. Yes, it certainly does indeed._ Her emerald green eyes opened wide as she thought, Your blood is mine, Inu-yasha! And that pathetic mortal will watch in terror!

She rose her left hand, as though she were ready to strike. _Chii! Stop this instant. Do you not know they are looking for you? _A males voice said coldly.

"_Oh, tsk tsk. You are a troublesome one, Naraku. Let me handle this. You did give me a good sliver of the jewel. I'll be able to end Inu-yasha and that wretched mortal's life right now, and no one would even lift a finger._ Chii replied in a whisper. Her long, black hair danced in the wind as a voice returned.

Ha ha… You must return to our world. There is business I need you to attend to first, Chii. Naraku replied.

With that, Chii disappeared, only a few leaves fell in her place.

Inside the room, Inu-yasha glanced at the window, sniffing the air. All his nose could grasp for a scent was Kagomes salty tears. Damn it, Inu-yasha thought, someone was watching us… Who though?

"W-What's wrong, Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. She had sleepy, tear-stained eyes. It made Inu-yasha's guts twist into one big knot. It was truly one of the seven hells to see Kagome in such pain. Inu-yasha shook his head, showing it was nothing to worry about.

"Just sleep. You need it. And I need to go to my world beyond the well for a while." Inu-yasha said, standing him. He pushed Kagome softly down, to where her head was resting on the pillow. "Sleep, Kagome. Souta will be here in a bit, so you wont be alone, okay?" He asked, pulling Kagomes blanket over her.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, "You worry too much…" As she drifted to sleep. Inu-yasha stood there, smiling upon the sleeping Kagome. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She hadnt smiled since… Since before she told him about her father's death.

He walked out the door and looked around. Long, narrow hallways, the scent of urine and death mingled together, and Inu-yasha noted, These two scents are hell alone, together, I can die…

He sniffed his way to a big metal entrance. He sniffed the door, "What in all the hells…?" His ears perked under his hat, hearing unfamiliar noises. A creaking noise, that ceased, but then an other sound was triggered, the door opening. In the metal contraption, stood five people. Three were surgeons - to Inu-yasha, people in blue and white. Then in the back, Souta and Gramps.

Souta ran out of the metal contraption, heading straight to Kagome's room. Inu-yasha stood up straight, ready to hear what Gramps had learned. "They haven't found the other driver." Gramps said sternly.

"Driver?" Inu-yasha blinked in curiosity.

"The other person involved in the accident." Gramps saw Inu-yasha nod, acknowledging he understood. "Why were you out here?" Gramps asked, changing the subject.

"I was trying to figure out on how to get back to the house. I need to go to my world for a bit. I need to explain to our friends over there what happened. When will Kagome be able to return?" He asked.

"Um, she's released tomorrow. So, soon." Gramps smiled.

"Wait-- you're her new guardian, right?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Well, yes." Gramps nodded.

"Then, why are you letting her go?" Inu-yasha blinked, wondering why Gramps' heart changed.

"She loves it there." Gramps said bluntly, "Let me take you to the house. I was heading back there anyway, I've got a funeral to plan." Gramps sighed, pressing a button, and beckoning Inu-yasha into the elevator.

In Sengoku Jidai, a small hut was cramped with people. Well, mostly all people, there were two small demons, one a flea, who went by Myoga the flea, and one a kitsune, who went by Shippou. There was an elder miko, Kaede, a youkai exterminator, Sango, and a monk, Houshi-sama (or Miroku).

"Its nice to relax once in awhile." Miroku sighed, sipping on some herbal tea Kaede brewed earlier. His purple kimono was wrinkled, showing they had just begun recouping. Sango nodded, with Shippou in her lap, and Kirara, her two-tailed nekomata ((A/N: Cat spirit)), slept next to her.

"I wonder what Inu-yasha and Kagome are up to." Sango said happily.

"Fighting, me say." Kaede said.

Silence fell over the room as the sun fully rose. A breeze made the bamboo window open, filling the room with a feeling of despair. The room became cold all of a sudden, when a hanyou walked in. He wore a black baseball cap, and shoes like Kagome wore. He automatically forced the shoes and hat off, as he looked into the eyes of Myoga, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. All had a look of concern. Of course, he had stitches in his head.

"What _are _those, M'lord?" Myoga asked, on Inu-yashas head.

"Not sure myself. Some doc-doc- guy, put 'em in my head. Don't see why, the wound is gone." Inu-yasha said, sitting down.

"Wound?" Miroku asked.

"Wheres Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inu-yasha looked down, which made everyone shiver. They all knew something wasn't right, they just had to find out what. "She was in an accident."

"How's Kagome?" Kaede asked, now very concerned.

"She's fine, shell come back when she wants. But… Its her mother, she's gone. She died the exact night her father died. So she's still in a type of emotional shock."

"How terrible." Sango looked down.

"Why are you here then? Miroku demanded.

"She needed some rest! She hasn't slept a wink since yesterday! Unless, I felt youki that disappeared. Youkai don't exist in Kagome's world, meaning something followed me." Inu-yasha explained. Miroku looked at Sango and Kaede, worried.

Inu-yasha stood up and sighed. "If there's one thing I hate, it's not knowing who's after Kagome." And with that he left. ((A/N: I know, I know, a lot of dialogue -innocent-))

A few days passed, and the Higurashi Shrine was full of people that ever knew --even MET-- Mama. On the door outside, there was a paper, on it the Japanese word, itamu, was written. Itamu means "mourning for someone's death".

People from all over Tokyo were over to visit. Everyone was wearing black, even Inu-yasha. Gramps forced him to. The funeral was tonight, because of the new moon. Inu-yasha could take the hat off, that's what Gramps and Kagome agreed to. So, basically, Inu-yasha had no say so in the fact of the matter when his weakness would be an advantage. How ironic. A youkai was following him, and he was going to be useless tonight.

Inu-yasha sat outside, next to Kagome. Kagome sighed, putting her hair in a bun, which revealed a small cut on the back of her neck, which she got when the fire fighters pulled her out of the car. She had forcefully pierced her ears when the doctors put anesthesia in her to numb what little pain her arm was causing. With the help with Souta, of course, seeing as her right hand was broken ((I think it was the right…)).

"How do you fix your hair with one hand?" Inu-yasha asked.

"You master the technique when your friend is off talking to people in an other world." Kagome forced a small smile. She could see the sadness in Inu-yasha's eyes, and that made her look down. Why is he sad? Kagome thought. She's not his mother. His mother died a long time ago…

I won't tell her, Inu-yasha thought, of the youki I keep feeling. Inu-yasha looked around and saw Souta standing next to Gramps, both in front of the casket, which had flowers all around it. Kagome hadn't looked at it once since they put Mama's casket there. Is she forcing the blame on her? Inu-yasha thought. No, she wouldn't… Would she? Inu-yasha sighed at the thought.

A little later, half of Japan stood at a cemetery, rain pounding down their backs. Inu-yasha's hat was off, and his long black hair clung to the back of the clothes he was forced to wear. Women all around Kagome and Inuyasha were crying. Some screaming out, "Why her? Why Emiko!" Which when Inu-yasha heard that, he felt Kagome grab his right arm with her left arm.

The priest spoke of how Emiko (Mama) would be dearly missed. Even those who barely knew her would feel a gaping hole in their hearts. "--She was a good friend, and an even better mother." He finished, "Now, a word from her daughter, Kagome Higurashi." He said.

Kagome bit her lip, and wished never to move. If it weren't for the certain human next to her, nudging her to move. Tears filled her eyes as she walked to the front of the crowd. She took a deep breath, pulled out a small white paper, and began speaking.

"My mother, E-Emiko Higurashi was a strong w-w-woman. Who did whatever sh-she could for those around her. She risked her life to save m-me. I, and everyone who knew her, w-will dearly miss her." Kagome said. As she said this, her hands shook, shaking the paper. She was shaking so bad, the paper tore under weakness of the rain drops and the energy of the shaking.

Inu-yasha stood up and went to Kagome's side. He wrapped an arm around Kagome, and looked over the four-block wide crowd, "That's enough! Kagome can't handle this!" Inu-yasha said. He felt Kagome collapse into his arm, which made him look to the priest. He nodded, and told everyone the last words, and said "May God bless you and all around you,", signaling it was over.

Inu-yasha lifted Kagome into his arms, and looked to Souta and Gramps, "Let's go back to the shrine." He told them. They nodded.

In the car, Kagome laid against Inu-yasha, her hair soaking his clothes. "Inu… I wanna go back tomorrow." Kagome said hoarsely.

"Back to my world?" He asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes," Kagome replied, yawning. "It'd be better to finish Naraku as soon as possible." Kagome yawned one more time and fell asleep on Inu-yasha's arm.

But Kagome, Inu-yasha thought, when he's gone, there'll be no reason for you to be by my side anymore… I don't want that to happen… Inu-yasha thought as they pulled into the driveway.

In the shadows, Chii stood there, grimacing at the lovely sight. "_Bah, this is sickening…_" Chii gagged. "_Soon, my precious couple… Soon you will be with your kin in the afterlife…!_" And with that, Chii jumped into the well behind the shrine, linking Kagome's era to Inu-yasha's era.


	3. Kagome's Depression Part 1

A/N: Shain here finally! Sorry for the wait, but high school started for me, and I'm all -sulk sulk-. Friend not here, but I'll live, I see him once in awhile! But anyhow, this chapter's a lot shorter than the others, because I was drawing a blank... And there's a lot of dialogue, too. But don't fret, chapter four should be up a little later today. I want to thank my reviewers RamblingPhilosopher, iNuQTpIe (twice as much, two reviews from you!), ShadowDragon, and inuyasha1818. Thanks for reading _Where's the Light?_, I appreciate it very much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed. Could she really handle this? Going back to Sengoku Jidai, battling monsters, facing the fact Inu-yasha loved Kikyou, not her, Kouga... Youkai all around. Could she really handle this? It was like a test God was putting her through. A test of strength, and she was failing it. She didn't even want to stay in a place full of Mama's memories. It was pitiful. Mama hates me, I just know it... Kagome thought as Inuyasha came into the room.

"Ya ready yet?" He asked. He was still wearing his modern day clothes. But this outfit consisted of baggy black pants, a tight red shirt. Kagome looked over at him and turned a deep shade of red. He was hott! Not cute, hott! Mama knew Kagome too well. "When did your mother buy these, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, not noticing her blush.

"Um, after you saved that little girl from the fire." Kagome looked away, "But, yeah, let's go." Kagome forced a smile as they walked out of the house. Kagome was ahead of Inu-yasha, and it relieved her. She could sulk now, without Inu-yasha seeing her. She just couldn't let the tears fall. Kagome bit her bottom lip to fight the tears, but she couldn't -- tears sprung from her eyes.

Inu-yasha didn't think, "See! You should stay here!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Be quiet!" Kagome screamed, falling to her knees, weeping. She put her face into her hands, and spoke muffled words that Inu-yasha could hear, and no one else. "This place -- even Go-Shinboku -- reminds me of Mama! I-I can't bare it anymore!" Kagome cried into her hands.

Silence fell upon the two of them, as the scent of festivities lingered around them. A summer breeze made Inu-yasha's hair dance, and the breeze made the smell of Kagome's tears even stronger. Inu-yasha dropped the bag and went to Kagome's side. He knelt down in front of her, and embraced her in his arms.

"Kagome, she is still here, each passing day," Inu-yasha explained.

"How?" Kagome choked out between sobs. Kagome felt Inu-yasha's arms grasp her even tighter -- but not painfully. It was security.

"She lives in you, I see her in you so much." Inu-yasha admitted. "When you took force in the kitchen last week, I swore I could've seen her in you. You look so much like her and --"

"You mean I look so much like Kikyou." Kagome said bitterly.

"Kikyou's not in this, damn it!" Inu-yasha growled, and forced Kagome to look into his eyes.

Is he really looking at me? Kagome thought, Or Kikyou? I don't want to stay by his side if he's always going to her side! After all I do --

"This is about you, and no one else!" Inu-yasha's snap broke her thoughts. "She is in you, your mother! Every memory you have of her will be with you 'til your last breath, Kagome!"

Kagome froze. It's actually me he's speaking to… I can't believe it… He's right, though.

Kagome looked down and nodded, she merely hiccupping every now and then. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Inu-yasha, smiling, "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, looking dumb-founded.

Kagome smiled even wider and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Wench--"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, folding her arms as she stood up. She turned away from Inu-yasha, not scowling, but smiling. Even though he didn't know it, Kagome loved him for every ounce he was. Stubborn, arrogant, rude, obnoxious… But sweet, kind, and somehow, gentle to her. Kagome thought for a second, and shook her head. Definitely not gentle, she thought.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, "C'mon, I wanna leave!" Kagome smiled. A real smile, too. Not a fake one, which she's been forcing lately. This was a genuine smile.

Inu-yasha pulled himself off of the ground and grabbed the yellow bag. In it consisted of Kagome's old school uniform, seeing as she was wearing her new one, and clothes for relaxing. A yukata for the festival that Grandma-Kaede told her about, it was about to happen soon, and two precious books. The slightly larger one was a photo album, full of pictures of her mother and father, Gramps, Souta, and her. The small one was her journal, that consisted all of this school year, all of Inu-yasha and her adventures. Into the black pearl, meeting new friends, and foes, and learning to trust one an other.

At Sengoku Jidai, a monk, youkai exterminator, small two-tailed neko, and a kitsune sat by the Bone-Eater's Well. Each one of them were good friends of a certain young miko and hanyou -- Kagome and Inu-yasha. The monk's name was Miroku, and he was cursed with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel) by Inu-yasha's arch-nemesis, Naraku. Then the youkai exterminator and neko went by Sango and Kirara. Their story was that Naraku manipulated Kohaku, Sango's kid brother, and slaughtered everyone in Sango's village, and Kirara was her companion. Finally, Shippou was an orphan that Kagome basically adopted after Inu-yasha avenged Shippou's father's death.

"Where are they?" Shippou whined, on Sango's lap.

Sango smiled, "Something may have come up." Sango reassured.

Miroku nodded, "Something, indeed." Miroku smirked. Sango would have slapped him if two heads didn't poke out of the Bone-Eater's Well, one had silver hair, and the other had raven black hair.

"This is the hardest part of time-traveling," Kagome groaned as she pulled herself out of the well with one hand. No one but Kagome and Inu-yasha knew that Inu-yasha's hand was around her waist, helping her out of the well as well. Kagome's right arm was broke, and in a cast, so it was only logical to help.

"Well, you wouldn't let me carry you," Inu-yasha said bluntly as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"You're already carrying my bag!" Kagome said, sitting next to the well.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran to Kagome's lap. Or tried to -- something intercepted him and Kagome's lap. Inu-yasha's foot. "Hey!" Shippou glowered sadly.

"Be careful with Kagome, don't you see her wounds?" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone focused on Kagome, and noticed scrapes up and down her legs and arms -- arm -- and a cast on the right arm. On Kagome's forehead was a bandage, to hide her head wound. Kagome turned red, and fiddled with her new blue skirt.

"What happened, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, walking over to Kagome's side, Sango following his lead.

"It... It was nothing." Kagome lied.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Sango turned to Inu-yasha. His clothes were fairly odd, compared to his normal red kimono. Inu-yasha folded his arms and sighed.

"My kimono is at Kagome's era, repairing itself." Inu-yasha said, looking down at Kagome, giving her the questioning glance, which asked, 'Are you sure you're okay with this?'.

Kagome returned the question with a smile, and nodded towards Miroku. "I was in an accident, so was Inu-yasha, but he obeyed me and ran away, so no one saw him. But... My mother passed away..." Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan," Sango knelt down in front of Kagome and hugged her. Kagome nodded and returned the hug.

"We had the funeral yesterday. I couldn't bare staying there any longer, so Inu-yasha and I are back. Least till next week. I start high school." Kagome smiled.

At Kaede's, a smell so sweet hovered in the air. Kagome sat in the shadows, next to Inu-yasha. I feel it, Kagome thought. Someone's watching us. But who?

Inu-yasha held in his growl, and he gripped Tetsusaiga. They're back, and by the looks of Kagome's face, she feels it, too.

Outside, on the entrance to the gravesite of Kikyou, and the old shrine, sat a demon with hair flowing forever long, and it shone in the moonlight. Her deep, emerald green eyes seemed almost black in the shadows. Her lush lips curved into a smirk, as fangs shone in the dim moonlight. Her silky blue kimono clung to every curve about her, as she whispered, "_You are mine tonight, Miko and Hanyou..._"


	4. Chii's First Attempt of Murder

A/N: Woo! First battle, already, eh? Well, let's just see how well _I _fair with battle writing. I haveta be good for you good readers! -prepares for hell-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chii lunged off of the Shrine Entrance, and as she spun towards the ground and chanted in a celestial voice, "_Anata wa shi no ue ni orchiru._" ((A/N: I believe that means "Death falls on you"...)) With the last word, ochiru, or falls, spoken, blue flames surged from Chii's feet as Chii landed powerfully on the ground. The mystical flames engulfed her, as she shut her eyes. "_Inu-yasha, Kagome... Come play with me,_" Chii's voice fed the flames, as the flames went straight to the hut.

Inside the hut, Inu-yasha and Miroku glanced at each other, their glances spoke the same language. Automatically Miroku went for Sango and Grandma-Kaede, pulling them down, and Inu-yasha did the same with Kagome and Shippou. The smell of fire surged through the hanyou's nose, burning it. Inu-yasha growled, and looked at Kagome. "Stay down," he whispered.

"Inu-- Inu-yasha! You don't have the fire-rat kimono." Kagome replied to his growls.

"So? I won't let you or anyone else die in this -- it smells like Naraku," and with that, Inu-yasha jumped through the roof of the hut, and landed right in front of the woman who did this.

His silver hair shone even brighter with the moon light pouring from above them, as both of their fangs showed, showing they were ready for battle. Inu-yasha knew this battle would be harder, though, because he didn't have his fire-rat kimono, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing this youkai! "Who--"

"_Chii._" She said simply, as her left arm rose, and a soul drifted from its eternal slumber. It formed into a body of a middle-aged modern woman. Mama.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-yasha demanded, his eyes now focusing on Mama's lost soul.

"_Chii, I said. Must I repeat myself? Sesshoumaru was right. Hanyous are dim-witted._" Chii sneered. Inu-yasha went to punch her. Mama's soul vanished as the flames grew. Apparently Chii couldn't handle doing two things at once. Then it dawned on Inu-yasha.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha shouted, turning around to see the hut -- perfectly fine. "Where the hell is she?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"_Oh, tsk tsk. Temper is all you care about, huh? Or... Is it,_" Chii smirked, showing her fangs, "_Kikyou?_" And with that, an other image formed, this time 'twas only an illusion.

Outside of the village, Grandma-Kaede lead the gang towards Onigumi's cave. "We'll be safe here," she assured as she let them in one by one.

Kagome stood by the entrance, her eyes fixed on the youki that illuminated the area. Not even Miroku or Grandma-Kaede could see it. Only her, because...

Because I am Kikyou, Kagome thought sadly. He only sees me as a replacement, I just know it.

The scent of fire disappeared, but the youki grew. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome jumped out of the cave and headed back to the village.

Inu-yasha's ears twitched. Kagome? He thought. He turned his focus on Chii, who was nose to nose with him. Her dark green eyes turned black, as they focused in on Inu-yasha.

"_Your soul... Let me into your soul..._" Chii whispered in a celestial voice. Inu-yasha looked as though he were frozen in time. His entire body was numb, and one thing kept flashing through his mind. Kagome. Her running towards him, and smiling. Her smile was his warmth, it gave him strength. But not this time. His entire body went cold, as though he were human stuck in snow at night.

"Inu-YASHA!" Kagome cried as she ran up behind him and Chii. Why can't I ever do anything right? This time I can't use a bow, because of my right arm! Kagome screamed in her head.

"_He is freezing to death, young incarnation. Miko Kikyou waits for his arrival to hell with her._"

Chii looked over at Kagome, who's lip was quivering, not in fear of Chii, or the cool summer breeze, but of sadness. She was useless.

"Inu-yasha! L-Listen to me!" Kagome choked out. "I love you! I don't want you to leave my side for Kikyou in hell! Please listen to m-me..!" Kagome screamed.

She... Loves me? Inu-yasha thought. A worthless hanyou... She loves a low, worthless hanyou? Inu-yasha's body began to warm itself.

Chii jumped back onto the shrine entrance. She hissed in anger. "_Damn wretch ruined my plans this time..._" Chii jumped into the sky and vanished. But her voice echoed through the night sky, "_Next time it will be you, you damn incarnation of that stupid miko..._"

Kagome gasped at the words, but found herself running to Inu-yasha's side. He fell onto his knees, catching his breath. It felt good to breathe again. And to feel the cool summer breeze, but one thing he loved: the feel of Kagome's arms around him. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, as she wrung her arms around Inu-yasha.

"Y-Yeah." Inu-yasha choked out. He panted, still unable to catch his breath. "Y-You said y-you loved... M-Me." Inu-yasha said, starting to catch the breath.

Kagome turned red, "Uh, yeah... I do, actually." Kagome looked down. She knew Inu-yasha loved Kikyou, not her, but she couldn't help but love Inu-yasha.

"I love you... Kagome." Inu-yasha whispered, as he returned Kagome's hug.

"But... Kikyou..."

"Is dead." Inu-yasha said bluntly. Kagome smiled widely as she smothered her face into Inu-yasha's torso. When did Inu-yasha have such tense muscles? Kagome blinked, thinking to herself, Oh well. For now, I have to handle life in the feudal era.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Oh my God, I am soooo sorry! Not only is this chapter UNDER one thousand words -feels like a horrible author- but I promised it like 4 days ago! I got wrapped up in a great story (hell, not EVEN done with it!), called _Reunion_. I discovered it while exploring Terra34's fave stories. Good fanfic, very good. Urge you all to read it -nod nod-.


	5. Preparing for the Festival

A/N: Here ya go! More-ness!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the hot springs, next to Sango, and Shippou floated around in a floating device Kagome brought from her era. Her right arm was resting against a rock, as her body relaxed in the warm water. Inu-yasha and Miroku almost didn't allow Kagome to go with Shippou and Sango to the springs this time, because of the threat Chii made her.

**Scene from chapter four**  
_Chii jumped back onto the shrine entrance. She hissed in anger. "_Damn wretch ruined my plans this time..._" Chii jumped into the sky and vanished. But her voice echoed through the night sky, "_Next time it will be you, you damn incarnation of that stupid miko..._"_ (A/N: usually Chii's voice is in italics, but it's the past, so vise versa)  
**Now back to chapter five**

Kagome sighed. Sango glanced over to her adopted sister and frowned slightly. Sango hated the thought of Kagome being threatened by some youkai. Well, not like that's anything new. Plenty of youkai, even Sesshoumaru-sama, have threatened to take Kagome's life. But this one was different. Sango overhead Inu-yasha telling Miroku that Chii was of Naraku's body and soul. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay with being here, after all that's happened?" Sango asked, giving a worried look at Kagome.

Kagome's smile held sadness, and that made Sango want to burst into tears. But she had to hold firm to her ground, and make sure she wasn't giving Kagome the wrong idea. "Hai, I am sure. But..." Kagome looked at the reflection of her in the steamy water, Inu-yasha and you all seem to want me at my time."

Shippou poked his head up, acknowledging he was there as well. Shippou's bushy tail twitched as he spoke up. "It's safer over there."

"You mean sadder," Kagome said softly. She stood up and got out of the hot spring. she wrapped a towel around her and dried herself off. She glanced down, and saw her new school uniform, and sighed sadly. Wouldn't matter either way, Kagome thought glumly, I'll be going back in a week. School starts in two, and I've got entrance exams to pass.

She dressed herself, and stood there for a minute. Sango and Shippou were still in the spring, she knew it. She sighed and fiddled with the bandages around her right arm. "I'll head back to Grandma-Kaede's now. If I'm in danger, I'll call Inu-yasha. So don't worry." And with that, Kagome started off the small hike back to Grandma-Kaede's village.

She sighed. Tomorrow was the festival apparently. Kagome had to help as much as she could. And her right arm was feeling a lot better, and it wasn't swollen any longer, so tomorrow she would take the bandages off. So she could wear the yukata she got perfectly, and nothing would be wrong.

"Except I won't be happy," Kagome sighed sadly.

"Feh, wenches aren't ever happy." A gruff voice snapped.

"Inu-yasha, were you spying on me?" Kagome demanded. She knew he was doing it out of safety, but maybe he had lecherous thoughts. You never know...

"Feh," Inu-yasha showed himself. "I was sitting right here, keeping an eye out for youkai." Inu-yasha's hand was on Tetsusaiga, the sword that was made from his late father's fang, and wielded by his late father. 'The Fang of Destruction' it was dubbed. Inu-yasha didn't care what others called it, it was a sword that suppressed his youkai blood, and protected Kagome. That's all that mattered to Inu-yasha nowadays. Not power, well, power to protect Kagome. That's all Inu-yasha ever wanted now. He didn't care about the Shikon no Tama, only that if they didn't collect the jewel, Japan itself wouldn't be Japan at all.

"Okay." Kagome agreed to that. "Have you gotten your fire-rat kimono yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, I will in the morning." Inu-yasha said. Kagome nodded and started towards Grandma-Kaede's all over again, this time with Inu-yasha at her side. With him, she felt safe, something that didn't come naturally to Kagome anymore. Not since June 25th...

"So, have a nice bath?" Inu-yasha asked casually. He knew the answer, but, Kagome being quiet is something he was used to. He was used to her always acting cheerful, smiling, laughing, _yelling_; but, he didn't expect so much out of her seeing as she just lost her mother.

"It was okay." Kagome said softly. Just yesterday, Kagome and Inu-yasha admitted their feelings towards each other, but she couldn't help but feel an impending doom nearing, and she was totally helpless for it. Kagome squeaked in surprise as to strong arms wrapped her in an embrace she couldn't describe.

She felt weak in his arms, like her knees were about to give out. But it wouldn't matter, Inu-yasha's warm arms would have kept her up even if she did fall weak. "I-Inu-yasha?" She gasped.

"I want you to know, you don't have to push yourself. It's especially hard for you to do all of this. And the Summer's Festival is tomorrow--"

"No, I think it'd be nice to have some fun." Kagome admitted. Inu-yasha kissed her cheek from behind.

"If you say so. One sour or sad look from you tomorrow, and I'll take you to the hut, where we'll stay until the festival's over."

"Feh, fine." Kagome imitated an all-too-familiar pout. Inu-yasha didn't find it too funny though. He's known Kagome for almost a year now, and knew when Kagome was really having some fun, or trying to divert herself from sadness with fake fun. This was the fake fun. Inu-yasha sighed and led her back to his home. When did I, Inu-yasha thought, called this village my home?

The next day, Kagome un-bandaged her right arm, and it was able to move fine without serious pain, so she dressed herself for cooking. She managed to put her hair in a loose bun, and she rolled up the sleeves of her old, green sailor uniform, and began cooking with all the village women.

Rumors of handsome youkai were spoken as the women cooked, all each with a different tale, except Kagome. She focused all on her cooking Katsudon (A/N: Katsu means victory. Seeing as its the warring states era, eh... It's eaten before big tests, really.). "Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome?" A young woman, a little older than Kagome herself, spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Kagome turned to Kaori.

"What ails ye? Ye are so quiet!" Kaori smiled softly. Kagome returned the gesture.

"It's nothing, really. These unions are just getting to me," Kagome faked a laugh. If Inu-yasha sees me now, I won't be able to do anything till Friday! Kagome thought, panicking.

"Oh, okay, Lady Kagome." Kaori seemed to buy the lie. I'm gettin' good at this, Kagome thought cockily.

Inu-yasha worked with the men, setting up the walls for defense, just in case samurai came to pillage the village (haha, a rhyme!). Inu-yasha was the quietest of them all, of course it's understandable, seeing as most of the humans there still saw him as a threat to the village. Some didn't buy the whole 'Naraku tricked us all' story. Mainly the old folk, too. The ones who knew him before and when the attack happened.

Kagome must be bored by now, Inu-yasha thought, as Miroku walked up behind him, starting to help on the far left side, where Inu-yasha had put himself for many more than one reason.

Miroku coughed, acknowledging his existence. "If you know what's wise for you, Monk," Inu-yasha growled, "you'll leave me and Kagome alone."

"Inu-yasha," Miroku sighed, "I am not to bother you on this joyous festival, especially seeing as Kagome's life is hard at the moment."

Inu-yasha heaved the last of the wall up, as the men tied it down. Inu-yasha growled and glared at Miroku, which didn't make Miroku even flinch. "Feh," Inu-yasha grunted.

"So, how was Kagome right when she stirred from unawareness?" Miroku asked.

"You're in for a world of hurts if you keep this up, Monk," Inu-yasha growled. Inu-yasha was not going to tell everyone how he saw Kagome hurting the way she did. Saw her cry all those tears, all for her now late mother. Just as he did when his late mother died so long ago.

Miroku sighed. "Well, I have learned one thing just now."

"And that would be...?" Inu-yasha snarled through gritted teeth.

"You care very much about Lady Kagome." Miroku said before literally vanishing from next to Inu-yasha, to the other side of the walls.

Ha, Inu-yasha thought, care. What does he know about love? Inu-yasha sighed and readied himself for another very boring task, and one without seeing Kagome nonetheless.

Sango and Kagome began to clean the area where the men and boys just put up stands for food. Dust was everywhere! Who knew the Sengoku Jidai had so much dust?

Kagome swept the floors as the women began humming to the song Sakura, Sakura. Some women were even singing to it. It was so heavenly. "Wow," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sango gave Kagome a questioning glance.

"This song," Kagome smiled, "it's so pretty." Kagome smiled for the first time since she started working. She listened to the song, and after a few repeats, started singing herself, now aware of how their song went. After a few more times, Sango joined in, and all of the village women were singing to Sakura, Sakura, as the children hummed it.


	6. Kagome's Depression Part 2

A/N: Seeing as I have a stupid video uploading, and taking forever... Here's the festivities!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the hut with Sango and Grandma-Kaede. Sango and Kagome readying themselves for the festival that would be happening for two straight days, starting tonight. The summer breeze entered the hut through the bamboo-covered window as Kagome helped Sango with her yukata. Sango's was a simple one, that was worn by Sango's late mother. It was a light blue, with darker blue rectangles here and there. It's obi was a dark blue, and the entire yukata hugged Sango's curves.

Kagome smiled as she started to get her yukata on. Hers was a lilac yukata, with lavender flowers on the sleeves. As Kagome looked in the mirror she had brought from her era, she froze at the sight. She thought she saw Mama, instead of her. Kagome's eyes watered with salty tears. Kagome quickly wiped them away. Inu-yasha cannot see my tears, or smell them either. Kagome thought. "S-Sango, help me with my obi, please." Kagome asked.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango helped Kagome up, and as she started to fix the obi around Kagome's torso, Sango saw the red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Kagome put on the fakest smile.

"Kagome..." Grandma-Kaede butted in. Kagome sighed as Sango finished up. Kagome put her arms to her side and sighed.

"It's just that Mama made this yukata for me. I just thought I saw her in the mirror. That's all." Kagome turned around to head outside. "Please don't tell Inu-yasha. I want to try to have fun before heading back to my time for school. Please," Kagome pleaded as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well, of course, Kagome." Sango said.

"Aye, Child. If ye does not wish for us to speak of this to him, we will not." Grandma-Kaede agreed. Kagome smiled as she walked outside to hear more people singing folk song of Sengoku Jidai. Kagome hummed to the rhythm as games went on.

Children games seemed to be harder than adult games, and Kagome was playing with the children. It was embarrassing to lose to a kid half your age! Kagome growled slightly as she tried to successfully spin the top Shippou was playing with. "Shippoooou, how in the world do you kids play with this?" Kagome whined.

"He he," Shippou giggled, along with a few other children. Behind them stood a young man -- no, hanyou -- whose long, silver hair shone in the fire lighting the children area. Kagome looked up and saw Inu-yasha. He lifted Kagome over his shoulders and looked down to see a curious Shippou, and twelve other kids.

"I'm kidnapping Kagome from you." Inu-yasha said, turning his back on the giggling children, and retreated to the shadows. Kagome playfully whacked Inu-yasha's shoulder blades. Inu-yasha growled softly, and Kagome blinked. Inu-yasha stopped and set Kagome down.

Kagome and Inu-yasha stood in the shadows of the festival, hearing the children laugh, watching Shippou spin his toy top, which was sometimes used with kitsune magic against other youkai. Kagome sat down at Inu-yasha's feet, watching the children, as she smiled faintly. They reminded her of herself, before her father died. Kagome bit her quivering lip, fighting back tears. She knew Inu-yasha could smell the tears if they sprung from her eyes. No, she thought, I don't want to cry! She screamed at herself mentally.

She tried as hard as she could, but Kagome couldn't stop the tears from staining her cheeks. Kagome fell to her knees as sobs broke out, and she covered her face. Mama, Father... Kagome thought, as her memories flooded her mind. Right before Souta was born, to a little later, where sirens rang through the streets, and a crushed car stood before her. No! She screamed in her head, Father!

Inu-yasha kneeled beside Kagome, and embraced her. Kagome's sobs silenced into hiccups. Kagome blinked for a moment, grasping where she was once more, and rubbed her face in Inu-yasha's torso. His scent calmed her, his warmth made her feel safe.

"Shh," Inu-yasha hushed her. He stroked her hair softly, Kagome's scent full of fear. Why is she scared? Inu-yasha asked himself, as Kagome obeyed him and silenced. "Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Father..." Kagome managed to choke out.

Inu-yasha sighed, "I told you, if you couldn't handle it--"

"I want to have fun!" Kagome's shouted were muffled in Inu-yasha's Fire-rat haori. Inu-yasha felt useless. She was crying for something he never had. Inu-yasha had no memories of his father, not even a scent to remember him by.

"Fun? Kagome, you're bawling your eyes out!" Inu-yasha retorted.

"So?" Kagome smiled faintly. "It's good to remember them, isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"..." Inu-yasha sighed and sat down, and Kagome followed his lead, but Inu-yasha made sure to keep her in his embrace. Inu-yasha was speechless, for a change all he could do was hold her in his arms, hoping she'd calm down.

From Kikyou's old gravesite, Chii sat on the tab stone that read 'Here rests the miko, Kikyou'. Chii's long, black hair touched the earth beneath her, as she gave an evil smirk, fangs shimmering in moonlight. "_Tonight, you two are mine to feast upon..._"

"Chii." A voice called, a child voice.

"_Hakudoshi?_" Chii blinked and looked into the starry sky. "_I can handle it._"

"Are you positive, Chii?" Hakudoshi's voice questioned.

"_Of course._" Chii sneered.

Back with the festival, Kagome sat in Inu-yasha's lap, as he stroked her back, calming her. Kagome loved this feeling of security, it was as though... Did he love her? Kagome looked at the earth beneath them, and sighed mentally. Him, love me? Kagome thought. I'm just a burden, and I whine a lot... And-and-and I'm a copy for Kikyou. How _could_ he love me? Kagome thought glumly.

Inu-yasha smelt Kagome's confusion in her scent, and drew her into his torso with a hug. "Tonight's for us, and us alone. Why are you confused?" He asked quietly.

Kagome blushed and shook her head slowly. "It's nothing, Inu-yasha. Just forget it for now." Kagome smiled, closing her eyes.

She's so beautiful, Inu-yasha thought. But I'm a low hanyou. How could she love me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll leave it at that


	7. Kagome's Fight Part 1

A/N: SO SOOORRRY!!! I am on the school paper -- did I tell you? -- and I've been in HIGH SCHOOL. My God, it is HARD! DARN GEOMETRY! On an other note, a few of you asked 'Why do they think so low of themselves?' (chapter 6). Well, Kagome always thinks of herself as a copy of Kikyou, and that's the only reason Inu-yasha cares so much about her (see?). And Inu-yasha has always been frowned upon by humans AND youkai, so he's just used to being shunned by mortals... I guess.

* * *

Inu-yasha sighed and started stroking Kagome's hair instead of her back. He was engulfed by her scent, longing to tell her how he felt about her. But, would she accept him so openly? So carefree, like it were accepting morning meal? Hell would freeze over before he confessed his feelings to Kagome before he knew she loved him as well.

Kagome's eyes began to flutter when a shrill of a laugh echoed through the festival's sky. Kagome and Inu-yasha stood up instantly. They knew that laugh. And they've only met once, too. Chii, Naraku's minion, was here once more.

"_Are all halflings as stupid as you, or you just down-right stupid?_" Chii sneered as she made her appearance in front of them. Her long black hair shimmered in the moonlight. "_The full moon... Lasts three days this month..._" Chii said as she glanced at the sky. In a mere second, she was behind Inu-yasha.

"Wha--" That was all Inu-yasha managed to say before Chii grabbed him by the throat. Instantly, Chii's black nails grew into black claws, and they caressed his neck.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried out. "You-you..."

"_'You you' what?_" Chii snickered. "_You do not wish for this lowly hanyou to die? That is all he is, a mere, low... Meaningless hanyou, which should not have been brought into this worldly plane._" Chii's lips curved into a dark smile, as Miroku and the others found the area this was occuring in.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku shouted, as Shippou and Kirara appeared in the air above them.

"Here, Kagome!" Shippou bounced down, with a bow and Kagome's pack of arrows in his hands. Kagome sour face lit up as she caught the kit. Kagome set Shippou down, and arched an arrow. She kept an eye on Chii, hoping not to hit Inu-yasha. But the risk...

"Kaza--" Miroku called out. Sango instantly stopped him. Sango shook her head, and Miroku let Kagome battle this fight alone. Shippou backed away to let Kagome focus. The air was thick with intense glares from Chii and Kagome.

"You want to kill Inu-yasha, just because of his blood?!" Kagome screamed, as the miko energy in her arrow rose exponentially. "I'll have you know he's stronger than you, than even Nar--"

"_Why is it, then, that poor little Inu-yasha here has yet to beat my master, Naraku-sama?_" Chii asked, her fangs show. Her long black hair flew into the sky, as the moonlight narrowed on Chii and Kagome. "_You and I... A little duel is in order..._" Chii said serenely. Kagome froze, as the energy dissipated from her arrow.

Shippou and Sango ran to Kagome's side. Miroku stood beside gigantic Kirara, readying his Kazaana just in case. The stars seems to have been going out, one be one, or at least to Kagome. Her body began to feel weak, as everyone faded away. She wanted to vomit, her stomach was churning so badly. She knelt down on her knees, her bow on her shoulder, and arrow in one hand, as she held her stomach with the other. Sweat beaded her forehead, as everything turned to a black scene.

Chii stood there, in front of Kagome, laughing. Her hair was still flying to her sides, as her deep green eyes flickered with humor. She folded her arms, and kicked Kagome's stomach, making Kagome fly back a good five feet. Kagome wheezed and gagged, trying to get air into her lungs. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again, but out of pain. She looked up, and saw Chii there once again. But she was just laughing maniacally. "_You poor, pathetic mortal..._" Chii sneered. "_Being the reincarnation of that wretch of a miko, I thought you would be a fight worth fighting._" Chii snatched a clump of Kagome's hair, and yanked Kagome to her feet. "_At least make it worth my while._"

Kagome finally came to, and saw Chii's eyes, her dark, emotionless emerald eyes, peering into her own. Chii had the power to kill Kagome right then, but... Chii didn't. Why isn't she killing me? She could impale me at this very second! Kagome thought frantically, as Chii released her. Kagome instantly got her bow, and arched an arrow. The bow's string creaked with the slight movement.

"A fight, huh?" Kagome growled. "Well, I suppose I have nothing else to do." Kagome focused her energy into the arrow. The arrow's aura intensified as Kagome brought the string back farther, ready to release it.

"_So, you do want to fight!_" Chii laughed. Kagome forced back an insult as she released the arrow. Chii disappeared, and formed behind Kagome. She seemed to have howled, as Kagome turned around quickly, but not quick enough. Chii slashed Kagome's side, and jumped away. Blood oozed through Kagome's uniform. Chii stood there, as Kagome staggered up. "_After this, you'll be joining that precious mother of yours in Hell._"

Kagome froze. "H-How do you know--"

"_You are ignorant._" Chii said, as she lifted her hand, as the past replayed itself, but in a different view. The other driver's car. Inside it was no one, but the aura, Kagome could feel it. Chii's aura was manipulating it. "_You see, if I were to kill you, Inu-yasha would've been as good as mine. Your lovely mother just got in the way._"

Kagome stood up madly, as she grabbed an arrow, and arched it again, but the energy was forced through vengeance, not worrisome worries. ((A/N: Haha, makes so much sense!)) The area grew a lot brighter, as Kagome released the arrow. Chii easily dodged it, but the energy surged through the entire room, breaking the barrier and injuring Chii in the process.

"_Bitch! You will pay dearly... Maybe your little brother, or that weak man of a grandfather..._" Chii's voice said as the barrier, and she, vanished into the morning sky. Inu-yasha and the others were sitting there, well, Inu-yasha was pacing. Kagome looked around and saw Inu-yasha.

"I-Inu-yasha!" Kagome called. Inu-yasha froze and turned around, and saw Kagome. He looked relieved as Kagome ran into his arms. "Sh-She did it! She killed Mama!" Kagome cried. Inu-yasha embraced her sympathetically, and stroked her hair, trying to hush her. Shippou and the others sat their, looking intothe fire sadly. Each of them knew what it was like to lose a loved one, so they empathized with Kagome.


	8. Realization

A/N: Guess who's back with um... What chapter is this? Eight I think... Okay, an other week passed, yes yes, that's two weeks rather than one. Well, Kagome is taking the late entrance exam, like Kyou-kun did in Furuba (if you like that). Anyhow, this chapter is mainly for my friend, Megan... She was chewing on my head for a chapter, so yeah. And I apologize for any funky typos, that's because of the uploading process and I do NOT want to read all of my own work, unless I am super bored.

* * *

A week had passed since the battle between Kagome and Chii. No word from Kagome either. She barely spoke, or even ate. Even though Grandma Kaede told her otherwise, to eat, and should talk, so it wasn't overwhelming her. Oh, but talking to Inu-yasha wouldn't help. All he did was hug her. She needed revenge.

The stars shone above Grandma Kaede's village, as Grandma Kaede was tending to Kagome's wound in her hut. Everyone was outside, helping with cleaning the village, the festivities were far over, and yet, so much chaotic mess. Kagome lifted her shirt as Grandma Kaede took off the old bandages. "Aye, child, ye will be leaving soon?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, and whispered, "Tomorrow." Kagome sighed as she flinched. Warring era indeed! No soft bandages like her era, that was for sure! As rough as horse hide, these were. Kagome had to get used to them, she'd be wearing them all through the next week of school.

Kagome looked at her school uniform; not much damage. A small hole, which Kagome could easily sew over after Grandma Kaede finished tending to her wound. "Uh... How much longer do I need to wear these bandages?" Kagome asked.

Grandma Kaede smiled. "Aye, child, ye have not spoken this much for a while." She chuckled. "Only a little longer, child." Grandma Kaede finished tending to Kagome's wounds, and told Kagome she could put her shirt back on. Grandma Kaede stood up, and placed her hands behind her back. "Ye best be mending that hole in your outfit." She instructed.

Kagome blinked, and remembered. She went over to her bag, and pulled out her sewing kit, and a big hunk of plastic came with it: a camera. Oh yeah... Kagome thought, I put this in my bag a good month ago, to take pictures of everyone to show Mama... Kagome smiled as a thought entered her mind. Just because Mama wasn't there physically, didn't mean Mama couldn't see the picture. Kagome would print out doubles of all the pictures, and place them at her grave at the shrine.

After Kagome sewed the hold in her uniform, she stepped outside for the first time all week. The moon lit the area, children were playing games with Shippou, Miroku and Sango were sitting by the creek... Inu-yasha... Where was Inu-yasha?

Kagome smiled as everyone greeted her, seeing as she hasn't left Grandma Kaede's for awhile. Her heart was lifting all of a sudden, maybe Mama was trying to secretly cheer Kagome's soul up. Kagome found herself heading towards Go-Shinboku, once again. She loved it here, this is where she met Inu-yasha... But, it was also where Kikyou killed Inu-yasha fifty years ago. "Mama's right, this tree has been through so much..."

"Well of course, it's half a century old," A gruff voice scoffed from above.

Kagome smiled, and looked up. Silver hair and a leg dangled from a branch above; Inu-yasha. "Hi!" She giggled.

"Cheerin' up, then, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, leaping down, and landing in front of her. Kagome nodded. "Well, why all of a sudden?" He asked, his amber eyes gazing into her dark brown eyes.

"Oh..." Kagome thought for a minute. "I'm just cheering up." She sighed. "Tomorrow I return home for a few weeks."

A sudden silence fell upon the two. What will become of Inu-yasha and Kagome? Would they return to their lives when the Shikon no Tama, Inu-yasha pillaging villages, Kagome going to high school. Or would they live together, like both longed for, just never said it aloud?

The stars shone above when Inu-yasha finally spoke up. "I'm goin' with ya." He said gruffly.

"Huh?" Kagome was dumbfounded. He, Inu-yasha the stubborn hanyou, _wanted_ to go to Kagome's time for more than just ramen? Or did he want to go just for the ramen?

"I'm goin' with ya. That wench of Naraku's can go to your time." Inu-yasha stated. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I do want revenge, though." Kagoem said bitterly, her smile faded now.

"I know, Kagome." Inu-yasha embraced her, and Kagome instantly relaxed in his arms. His scent calmed her, her spirit no longer pitted on revenge... At least at that moment. She did want revenge, no doubt about it. Now she knew how Inu-yasha felt about Naraku, killing his love, Kikyou. Weird analogy, but it fit nonetheless.

At lunchtime the next day, Kagome and Inu-yasha were in Kagome's era, preparing for a test she had to take in a couple of hours. Kagome was sitting in the living room, cramming as much knowledge as one teen could in twenty minutes. Must... Figure out geometry! Kagome thought frantically. I need to know this or I can't get into this school! I must! For Mama!

Inu-yasha sat in the kitchen, reading a manga, Samurai Girl, which Souta had lent him. Before Souta left for Hitomi's, he taught Inu-yasha how to read manga. Every now and then, Inu-yasha would snicker because of something funny. Kagome sighed as she stood up. She stretched and glanced at the clock, almost noon. An other hour until she had to go to the high school for the entrance exam.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, and looked over to Inu-yasha. "Hey, want some food?" Kagome asked, opening the pantry.

Inu-yasha looked up. "What else? Ramen." He showed a toothy grin, making Kagome giggle.

"I should've guessed." She said, pulling out a pot and filling it with water. Soon, she poured the pot's boiling water with the ramen noodles. Kagome left to put her books up, and came back to Inu-yasha poking chopsticks into the pot. "..." Kagome sighed. "Ever hear patience is a virtue?" She asked.

"..." Inu-yasha glanced away innocently, "... No?" His ears twitched to a sweet sound: Kagome's laughter. It rang through his ears, making him smile.

"Yeah, yeah." She managed to get out as she poured the noodles into a bowl, and pouring the seasoning into the noodles. She snatched Inu-yasha's chopsticks from him, and mixed in the seasoning. She handed him the bowl, and looked at the clock. Still forty-five minutes... Kagome thought sadly. She sat at the table, and pulled out a piece of paper, along with a pencil.

"Seeing as my entrance exam is in forty minutes, let's think." Kagome said. Inu-yasha blinked, curious on what she wanted to think about. "Chii. She has some weakness. We just need to figure out what." Kagome said. Kagome drew a chibi Chii, and wrote down something. As she thought over what has happened, memories overwhelmed. "She appears at night." Kagome said.

"Hnn?" Inu-yasha tried to say 'huh?', but the ramen...

"She's only attacked us on nights with the moon." Kagome pointed out.

Inu-yasha gulped down the ramen. "So?" He asked densely.

"..." Kagome sighed. "That means she may be weak with no moon." Kagome said.

"So am I." He said coolly.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome sighed.


	9. Spilling the Beans

A/N: Guess who's back! And ready to work on Inuyasha once more! Ironically I was NOT planning for Eri to ever learn the truth. But this entire chapter is basically Kagome telling her. So yeah... Oh well, READ

* * *

Kagome sighed dully. Three days have passed since she entered high school, and it was challenging. She should've studied more in the feudal era, but did she? No, she didn't. And now she is paying for it. Ironically, her best subject was ELA, or English Language Arts. And they had a poem due at the end of the period. 

"_Just write about whatever you're feeling. At twenty till we'll start reading it. Good luck._" The teacher had told them. Kagome was almost done. A poem about what she felt, huh? Well, they're going to be shocked, especially Eri, who was sitting right in front of her. She was feeling horrible today, because she just learned of Chii's weakness, but it's his weakness, too. Why couldn't he be born on a full moon? Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome reread her poem a few times, and fixed the spelling, as she watched students walk up to the desk and the teacher their papers. Kagome heaved herself off the seat, her legs feeling like lead, and handed the teacher her paper. Kagome's hair on her neck stood on end as the teacher skimmed the paper, and then it looked like he was peering into Kikyou's soul, not hers, but Kikyou's. Like Inu-Yasha had done many times before.

"You'll be sure to read this, Miss Higurashi..." He said slyly, and yet, Kagome thought for sure she could hear evil in his voice. Chii's getting to me, she noted as she nodded slightly and sat down. She sighed, and took out a piece of paper. Upon this paper she wrote 'Chii's Demise!', and doodled Chii on the top right corner, dangling from a rope, and Wind Scar was coming near her. Hehehe... Kagome thought evilly, as she doodled Inu-Yasha sitting in Go-Shinboku, thinking.

"Oh, I wonder what he's doing..." Kagome muttered to herself, as she started doodling her, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango, under the tree, looking rather sad. "And them, I wonder--"

"Who're they?" Eri asked, poking her head over Kagome's shoulder, making Kagome jump.

"Ah-- um-- friends." Kagome stammered, hoping Eri wouldn't pry any deeper.

"From when? I know for a fact you've been in the hospital for most of last year...!" Eri glared. Kagome knew for a fact she couldn't hide the truth from her bestfriend Eri. Yuka and Ayumi had moved out of the country, Yuka to London, and Ayumi to America. So it was only Eri to cheer Kagome up, which she had been doing all day. Until now.

"...Eri, can I explain later? Right now I want to think about Inu-Yasha--"

"Oh, so you're back with that nosy, jealous, two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked. Kagome squeaked as she squirmed in her seat. She had forgotten all about Kikyou, and now Kikyou stole her thoughts away from Chii. Where was Kikyou anyway? Did she die again or something? And Inu-Yasha... He's been so helpful with me... Kagome noted. I wonder why, I mean he _does_ love Kikyou.

Before Kagome could think of any reasons on why Inu-Yasha was so generous the last month, she heard her name being called from the front of the classroom. Oh, why can't Gramps just once come and get me.. Oh, I wonder how Souta's holding up. Kagome thought as she jerked her head away from Eri, who was giving that 'I wonder if I said anything wrong' look. "Yes?" Kagome managed to pipe up.

"Miss Higurashi, please come up here and read your poem." The teacher instructed. Kagome felt the urge to run out and flee to Go-Shinboku. If anything, that's the one place where she could feel safe anymore. Or in _his_ embrace. But... It'll never happen. "--and she lost her mother in the accident. So be easy on her, even though her poem is very different from yours." The teacher apparently was telling the kids not to make fun of Kagome.

Kagome staggered to the front of the room, and received the paper she had written the poem on, and skimmed it once more. She sighed, and inhaled. Who did I write this about? Kagome asked herself. Inu-Yasha, or Mama? "This poem is called 'Where's the Light?'." Kagome said, as she began to read:

_Where's the warmth?  
The warmth that supposedly  
Covered me,  
Wrapping me in happiness._

_Where's the feeling I once felt?  
The feeling of being complete,  
Nothing could ruin that moment  
Where I was complete..._

_Until now._

_Where's the light?  
Which filled me with hope,  
With true happiness?  
Has it just left my soul  
For good?_

_I long for the feeling  
Of being complete...  
And for the light,  
Which has left my soul for good._

By the time Kagome had finished reading the poem the bell had rung, and she tossed the paper onto the teacher's desk, flew to her desk, and grinned as she looked at Eri. "Favorite time of the day, the end of it!" She joked around. _  
_  
Eri forced a smile as she nodded and followed Kagome out of the room. Kagome's raven hair danced in the breeze. I'm gonna do it, I'm going to tell Eri. Kagome finally decided. "Um... Eri?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eri asked, apparently interested in what her bestfriend was going to tell her.

"Okay, don't freak, or thing I'm sick. In fact, in the last nine months, I've been sick only a few times -- not including the fevers I got from fatigue. Last year, when I turned fifteen, I was looking for Buuyo in the Well shed... And um, how do I put it...? A five hundred and fifty year old centipede demon bit me and tossed me down the well, into her time, the Sengoku Jidai.

"When I realized I wasn't home, but Go-Shinboku was there, I learned that the crap Gramps spoke about was true. There was a boy who was pinned to the tree that now resides in my shrine."

"Inu-Yasha?" Eri asked.

"Yeah. Now, over the year, I found myself -- I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama -- looking for little slivers that just cause grief, and fighting this notorious demon, Naraku. All of my friends in that era have issues with Naraku. _Especially Inu-Yasha_.

"Fifty years before I met Inu-Yasha, he had hated every human that he met, or demon, and trusted no one since his mother had died. Then a young miko found herself fighting him daily, Kikyou was her name. Soon they fell in love, and Kikyou was tending to a burned bandit, Onigumo. When Onigumo fell in love with Kikyou, he sold his soul to demons, becoming hanyou, or Naraku."

"So she's Inu-Yasha's ex?" Eri asked.

"In a way, yes." Kagome smiled bitterly, as she and Eri headed towards her shrine, Sunset Shrine. "Naraku disguised himself as Inu-Yasha and stole the Shikon no Tama from Kikyou--"

"Why did she have it?" Eri questioned, obviously loving this story.

"... She was only eighteen, and was given the highest job in all of Japan, to guard the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko's heart, a battle still raging... Anyway, When he stole it, he fatally injured Kikyou. The next day, Inu-Yasha went to steal the jewel (he and her made an agreement that he would use it to become human), but Kikyou thought Naraku was Inu-Yasha, and shot him with a spell arrow... Soon after Kikyou died. Fast forward five hundred and fifty years, you're speaking to Kikyou's reincarnate."

"You're a miko?!" Eri gaped at Kagome, who laughed and nodded.

"A weak one, but a miko nonetheless. Nowadays, there's a new threat for me and my friends in Sengoku Jidai, her name is Chii. We know nothing of her. Only that she's screwing around with my emotions." Kagome growled bitterly. "I hope Inu-Yasha tears her to shreds." She added curtly.

"What is he, anyway, Inu-Yasha I mean." Eri asked.

"Inu Hanyou. Want to meet him? He's here." Kagome asked, opening her front door. Eri nodded like a young child and rushed inside to meet this mysterious man. Kagome walked in after Eri, and slipped her shoes off slower than Eri did. "Inu, are you here?" Kagome called.

"What?" A gruff voice called from outside. "I was napping in the tree till you came around." He said groggily as he walked inside, he left the back door open, too... "Hey, who's this?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I'm Eri." Eri bowed, smiling widely.


	10. Training? Yes!

A/N: Hiiiii! I was hoping for this chapter to be a lot longer, there's something I really want to happen, it deals with Kagome, but I guess I, of all people, have to be patient. -sob-

* * *

It's been weeks since Kagome's high school life started. She had double the homework she had in middle school, and a lot of guys crushing on her -- though she didn't dare mention that to Inu-yasha. Even though he loved Kikyou, he was very protective of Kagome, and dare she think it? Jealous. So if she said second and third years, and only God knew how many first years, liked her, who knew how many guys Inu-yasha would kill just to make Kagome his.

Kagome sat on her bedroom floor, piled with books all around her. 'English Vocabulary, Year 3' was flipped open to the Grammar, Clauses. The dreaded part of making English sentences. She was scribbling down letters, which read out loud said, "My dog is too protective of me, and prefers it if I never spoke to a guy in my life.". Kagome had to see if there was an independent and dependant clause. Which this sentence did, luckily.

"I wonder... If I should go back to the feudal era soon. I mean, I have to avenge Mama's death..." Kagome muttered, a little loudly too, if I might add. Apparently Gramps had been sweeping on the second floor -- Kagome's bedroom door was open -- and overhead Kagome talking to herself. He sighed and took it upon himself of entering his oldest grandchild's room without acknowledging her first.

He sat down on Kagome's bed, which was only two feet away from Kagome, and coughed so she would know he was there. When she sat up straight and turned around, listening intently for any information she may need. "Dear, how are you holding up since school started? Ever since the accident we've barely spoken." Gramps pointed out.

Kagome's face twisted in confusion. "I'm okay, but then again I'm not. English is really confusing, and then there's Chii -- she murdered Mama. I think she was originally aiming for me. Who knows. All I know is that I want to kill her myself, but I know I'm too weak. My miko powers aren't even fully developed, and I can't kill a great Tsuki Youkai." Kagome sighed, spilling her last two months of miserable life. (A/N: Tsuki Youkai means 'Moon Demon')

"A Tsuki Youkai, you say?" Gramps asked, rubbing his chin, thinking very deeply. Kagome nodded, and looked out of the window, wishing those amber eyes would be looking back at her, to comfort her, and give her strength to continue her stressed out life. But Inu0yasha had returned to the feudal era for a day or so, to gather more information on Naraku or Chii. I love him too much for him to be gone for two days...Oh well, he'll be back tomorrow morning. Kagome mentally pouted, and sprung back to reality when Gramps started talking again.

"When Inu-yasha returns tomorrow, I will show you a miko who will help you without a second hesitation. She comes from a long line of Tsuki Youkai exterminators, so she specializes in that." Gramps smiled and gave his famous thumbs-up. Kagome jumped up and hugged Gramps, knocking him onto his back.

"Oh, thanks, Gramps! You're the best!" Kagome exclaimed, as her raven hair fell over her shoulders and tickled her grandfather's face. She was sixteen now -- her birthday had passed two days after school had started -- and she looked the part. Her hair was to her lower back now, and her bangs were pushed behind her hair because of length. She had the curves of an adult, as well.

"Of course, anything for my favorite granddaughter." Gramps laughed as he was allowed to stand up again.

"As soon as Inu-yasha gets back I'll let him know!" Kagome's smile lit up the entire room. Gramps returned the gesture and allowed himself to leave. Kagome looked at her calendar on her desk, next to her old diary, and it told her it was Friday. On Monday there was no school, as well, so she didn't have to worry about homework _right then_. She slammed her books shut and shoved them under her bed.

Kagome stood up and stretched as she pulled her desk chair up to her window seal and watched the stars from the heavens brighten the moonless night. Kagome stiffened. "Oh... no..." She almost jumped out of her window looking for Inu-yasha. Her heart raced. He's human tonight! He promised never to leave my side when he's human! Kagome thought frantically. Her hair danced in the Spring night's wind, as her eyes focused in on the shed. Her heart almost leaped when she saw a red figure shut the door.

Oh, thank you, God... Kagome sighed and propped herself on her window seal. She watched Inu-yasha walk towards the house, his dark hair flying behind him in the same wind Kagome was just feeling. His dark eyes looked tired, and relieved at the same time. Kagome smiled as she saw him disappear into the house. She spun her chair around and went to her desk. She knew Inu-yasha would eat before coming up here. And thinking of him made her think of his birthday gift to her.

Kagome took a key out of her pocket, and unlocked her top drawer in her desk, to not only put her diary away, but pull out the almost complete Shikon no Tama and the gift. There were two parts to the gift, the one she just pulled out was a necklace, with a talisman with two words engraved on it. 'Ai hogo', or 'Love protects'. Inu-yasha had told her that his late mother gave it to him when she died. So it was a lot to give that to Kagome.

Kagome put the talisman on and glanced over to her closet, where the other part of the gift resided. Inu-yasha went all out and gave Kagome his mother's old kimonos, as well. There were quite a few, nonetheless. Kagome had a field kimono -- perfect for traveling, a real short kimono. Then a festival kimono, that was a gorgeous dark emerald green, with a lighter green under haori. (A/N: shirt). Kagome's favorite kimono was one with like five layers of kimono, it was pink, with blue under haori. The one Izayoi almost always wore. Kagome had tried it on once, and almost wanted to cry, she felt as though her mother was holding her.

"Yo, you in a daze, Kagome?" A gruff voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I guess. Why'd you give me all those kimono again?" Kagome asked as Inu-yasha made his way towards her bed. He sat down, one leg tucked under his other leg, which dangled off the side of the bed, as his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Feh," He turned his head, blushing. Kagome saw that and blushed herself, but she grinned.

"You're blushing!" Kagome teased.

"You are, too!" Inu-yasha fended.

"So? Now, why'd you give me her kimono?" Kagome asked again.

Inu-yasha sighed and looked down. "I knew they'd look good on you. You're like Mother, gorgeous in everything..." He admitted.

Kagome gasped, and turned around, ten shades of red covering her face now. She fiddled with her talisman, and looked at the Shikon no Tama. In the reflection she could see Mama, Izayoi... Chii... All the people that's been on her mind lately. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Tsuki Youkai... Kagome's mind pounded at her heart, telling her to get back to reality and tell him about the miko.

"Oh!" Kagome spun around. "Guess what, guess what!" Kagome almost jumped out of her seat to bounce in happiness, but alas, she kept to her seat and bounced there.

"What, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, relieved she didn't question his motives on saying what he said.

"Gramps is taking us to see a miko that specializes in killing Tsuki Youkai -- demons like Chii!" Kagome squealed. "He said for sure she'll help me train!"

Inu-yasha had a toothy grin planted on his face. "Perfect. We need to teach you, a baby of a woman, how to avenge someone's death." Inu-yasha teased. Kagome could tell he was teasing as well, so she plopped on her bed, next to him. "Oh, yeah." Inu-yasha had just remembered Kagome needed to know the new report about the whereabouts and new information."

"Oh?" Kagome sounded interested. She opened her bedside dresser and pulled out a hair tie, pulling her hair into a ponytail so her neck could cool off. "Go on. Naraku?" Kagome asked, glancing his way, still messing with her hair.

"Up north, by the Northern Wolves." Inu-yasha said. "He's weak, Miroku said. Only a few shards, and I think a certain Tsuki Youkai had her way with him." Inu-yasha muttered the last part.

"Wait -- what? Weren't they working with each other?" Kagome gaped. It's like Kagura all over again! Inu-yasha shrugged, and wrapped his right arm over Kagome's shoulder, placing her head on his shoulder. Kagome smiled, remembering that they had admitted their feelings two months ago. Time sure does fly when demons are chasing you... Kagome thought.


	11. Hiatus Once More

_Hiatus hiatus... The most dreaded word in fanfictions e'er!_ Lame song, huh? I thought so, too. Anyhow, Where's the Light? is on hiatus once more. When I start thinking of ideas for the next chapter, only one thing comes to mind: how fucking stupid I have been throughout the entire story, it's SO unorganized! It really pisses me off when I reread it and I see soooo many typos! And grammatical errors, and just downright errors. Like for example, I said Kagome had a cast on right wrist, and two days later it was a bandage. I'm a bad writer when it comes down to Inu. I'm actually planning to rewrite the story, and fix the errors I missed last time, when I get around to it (ahah)... I'm amazed I can work on Juunishi Kibo without issues like that. It's probably because they're human, going the emotional struggles that every day people go through (not including the fact they cannot embrace, or really go anywhere without fear of turning into their Zodiac)...

Anyhow, please don't eat me!

-Shainingu


	12. UPDATE OMG

GUESS WHO'S BAAAAACK This story's chapters'll be taken down and re-edited. So all my fans, when you see the new fanfiction up, PLEASE review over there -insert lame smilie-

-Shain


End file.
